User blog:Ayano-Chan-030/Yanderes story (fan made)
Yandere-chan’s story Dear journal.. Hello, my names 'Ayano Aishi' but some call me yandere-chan, i think it's crazy, it's not like i am insane. Anyways here my story…. I Can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I’ve never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when i’m around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. Its not as bad as it may sound. I know that i’m broken, but I don't care. This Is normal for me. But everything changed when I meet him….My senpai. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I’m addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him away from me. She wants him, but not in the same way I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn’t deserve him. He belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion...Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won’t let Anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don’t care who I have to hurt. I don’t care whose blood I have to spill. I won’t let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai Will Be Mine. He dosen’t have a choice. Hey. Do I know you? I saw you stalking an upperclassman today. Do you have problem with that? No. I wanted to give you some information about this girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the Cherry Tree behind the school The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday they are guaranteed to accept your confession? Correct. She's planning on confess to him next Friday. Why are you telling me this? I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves. Who are you? of their face, and i’ll tell you everything I know about them. You’re disgusting. You’re a stalker . If you want my help, text me. If you don't care ignore me. You have one week until your previous Senpai belongs to Osana-Chan. I hope you make her suffer. Present day: I can’t wait to see my senpai today! But like Info-Chan said, I have one week. Let's make it a good one. As i walk down the street I feel a BANG on the top of my head. ‘AH’ mysterious person ‘Oh my god are you ok?’ I said with a worried voice, then i saw the most beautiful eyes it was Senpai! As he reached to grab my hand I paused ‘Hey uh are you ok..?’ He said ‘OH uh yea!’ He reached again to me, this time i grabbed his hand It felt so soft and hot , it was amazing then I heard another voice ‘HEY ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!’ It sounded like a young girl but i knew who she was.. Osana-chan ‘Oh I’m late for school I'll see you around I guess’ he said as he scratched his head. Yandere-Chan walks to school. *BELL RINGS* ‘Oh no i’m late’ Said a young girl ‘ Oh hey Ayano-Chan’ ‘hey Kokona’ i said in a happy voice. Me and Kokona are good friends tho she can get on my nerves when she glairs at senpai at class it's the same thing, But today I noticed something suspicious WIP Category:Blog posts